


A Knight of Demons

by wereleopard58



Category: Knight Rider (2008), Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester has vanished and he gets help from the unlikeliest place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Knight of Demons

Title: A Knight Of Demons

Author: Wereleopard58

Rating: PG for now

Spoilers: Ummm all of Supernatural and Knight Rider (the new one)

Summary: Sam Winchester has vanished and he gets help from the unlikeliest place.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Supernatural or Knight Rider.

N/B This is for my dad who has kept hassling me to write this. It was an idea he came up with and I did write a short story of these two shows.

Chapter One

Dean walked into the bar and looked around, it was practically empty but the person who he was looking for wasn't there.

He headed straight for the men's room. "Sammy." He called out as he walked in. It was empty, disgusting and smelt horrible but empty.

Dean walked straight to the bar. "I'm looking for someone?"

The bar man smirked. "Aren't we all, maybe I can be the one you are looking for?"

Dean stared at the man for a moment. "My brother Sam was in here can't miss him 6'4, green eyes."

"We get a lot of people in here, do you have a picture?"

"He's my brother why the hell would I be wondering around with a picture of him?"

"Sorry I can't help you then." The barman shrugged his shoulders and turned away.

Dean clenched his fists forcing himself not to grab him and punch the living hell out that smug face.

He made his way outside and looked around, wishing there were cameras or anything that he could get a lead. "Damn you Sammy I told you not to do this again." Dean walked towards his impala and pulling his cell phone from his pocket trying Sam's number. It was dead.

"Excuse me." A voice said from behind him.

Dean turned and there was a car, with no driver... The older Winchester brother looked around in confusion.

"Hello?" Dean called out, his hand moving to his back to grip hold of his gun.

The door of the car opened. "Get in." The voice said.

"Yeah right." Dean muttered.

"Sam Winchester is missing and so is Michael Traceur. I need to find him."

"Who is Michael Traceur and who are you?" Dean asked looking around he still couldn't see anyone.

"I am Kit." The voice said simply.

"Right Kit and where are you Kit." Dean asked his fingers tightening on his gun.

"I'm right in front of you." Kit said simply.

"All I see is a car." Dean muttered getting annoyed with this game.

"I know I am the car."

TBC


End file.
